Earth
Earth, the place we keep our stuff. Earth is the home wold of the Humans, the capital of record for the Triplanetary Confederation (Sol system) and the Location of the primary Federation offices including Starfleet Headquarters. Earth is a physical paradise. The damage of past ages is repaired, there is plenty and beauty for all. And amazingly, that is mostly true. The efforts of the 22nd century have paid dividends in producing more energy that Earth can use. Add in the technology of the replicator and this means that everyone on Earth can enjoy a good living as their right. As a result Earth of the 23rd and 24th centuries is a mostly dull place. Characters leave Earth to have stories happen to them. Life On Earth The energy output of Earth is such that everyone on the planet is given an allowance that we would equate to lower middle class. Food, clothing, and basic necessities are considered rights. The best of 25th century medicine is yours for the asking. All the education you can stomach is yours for the asking as well. Mind you schools are Darwinian in the extreme. They don't allow you to waste them. Working and passing are required to continue access. What is hard to get is jobs. With automation and replicators finding work is a difficult task. The scourge of the "poor" is not want, but a want of occupation. The opportunity to earn more than one's basic allowance. Many people don't even try the job market, but go into the arts and crafts. They make positions for themselves. Yes there are people that are willing to be lulled into the easy life of bread and circuses. They are not popular. Wealth is still possible. Land is still under private ownership, even if that is a 77th story two bedroom apartment in a linear. Places like Bellacolone are found. Families like the Picards that have run a winery in France for over 300 years. It requires effort to gain or hold such wealth. The idle rich are long gone. Earth Alliance The main offices of the Earth Alliance, called "Earth Dome" are located in Geneva Switzerland. The Earth Alliance was formed in 2080 and became the accepted whole Earth Government in 2120. It was defacto the Earth government by 2110 but there were holdouts to the fact for ten years. It required one more revolution and for one old dictator to die. The Earth Alliance has some peculiar practices in regards to government. For example you will not find a door on a governmental office anywhere on Earth. From the mayors of small towns to Earth Dome itself. Yes buildings have doors (but no locks) Some newer buildings are entirely open plan giving no one an office. El President or what ever title does their work in a large open area, completely visible to everyone. It is considered the sacred responsibility on Earth to be a gadfly to your government. It is an actual job that pays cred. Political reporter is a "valued contributor" in the Earth labor system. Of course you actually have to report to get the job. Federation Offices Incidentally but the laws of Earth regrading doors on governmental offices apply to the Federation offices as well. It doesn't go down well with everyone. Embassies are excepted due to the sovereign ground principle. Chamber of the Federation Council The Federation Council was Located in Geneva Switzerland mainly because Earth Dome was there. Office of the President of the Federation Located in Geneva Switzerland. After much negotiation he was allowed a door, but no lock. Starfleet Headquarters Located in San Francisco, California of the United States. Starfleet has taken over the city. The main operational headquarters are on Angel Island in the bay. Starfleet locations and housing are all over the bay area and you can't walk down a city street without seeing Starfleet uniforms. Starfleet Academy The main Earth campus of Starfleet Academy is located in San Francisco at what used to be Golden Gate Park. Category:Political Units Category:Planets Category:Duplicate Earths Category:Epiphany Trek